ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Etsuko
'''Character First Name''' Etsuko '''Character Last Name''' Nara '''IMVU Username''' Guest_NaraEtsuko '''Nickname (optional)''' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) '''Age''' ''11'' '''Date of Birth''' ''11/14/196 A N'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohagakurian'' '''Height''' ''4'8'' '''Weight''' ''83'' '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' N.A. '''Affiliation''' Kumogakure '''Relationship Status''' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) '''Personality''' Etsuko has never been one to act out but he holds a lot of opinions although he does not tend to tell anyone. He will usually keep to him, unless he finds something interesting then he will tend to make him self more known. Even though he tends to be quiet he is not shy he just does not find many things interesting. If he is seen walking around the village he tends to have his hands in his pockets, as he would take his time traveling from place to place never seeming to be in a rush. Since he likes to keep more to him self, he would either be at home sleeping or sitting under a tree reading a book. In class Etsuko will either be asleep or pretending to study by standing an open book in front of him. Even when people are excited he wont react much to others excitement just simply, go with what ever he is having to do. When things are in a high stress moment he tends to deal with them well since he is not easily worked up, it allows him to stay calm and collective and deal with situations. Etsuko sometimes seems not to be very patient but he can be, just often he finds things pointless making him seem impatient. When it comes to fighting he does not put his full effort unless he is being forced to. He likes to observe everything around, as well likes to know everything he can. As he also likes to gather information about anyone and anything, not to be nosey but just because it bugs him when he does not know things. As well he tends to be a bit sarcastic even to higher ups, he isn’t meaning to be disrespectful but sometimes he does not realize that he might be offending someone. '''Behaviour''' Etsuko is calm and to himself, prefers to know everything he can without people knowing that he knows. He tends to be nice but can seem some what rude when interacting with people due to his sarcastic personality. When he has a goal or is assigned something to do he makes sure he gets it done and puts all of his effort into it. Even though he will sometime wine about a task if he finds it pointless. '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"Hmmp...I guess so"'' '''Summoning''' ''((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.))'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Nara: A clan that specializes in a unique ability: the ability to control an opponent via their own shadow, proveded there are shadows to use and they can cross their shadow with their opponents. They are, for the most part, highly intelligent and during Naruto's time, tended to herds of deer. They are also quite capable at making medicines which they have been known to do. '''Ninja Class ''' ''Academy student'' '''Element One''' '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Weapon of choice''' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) '''Strengths''' Intelligence '''Weaknesses''' Taijutsu '''Chakra colour''' Green '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Allies''' Kumogakure '''Enemies''' He does not have much for enemies or rivals since he tends to keep to him self. But a class mate of his Daki tends not to like him, simple because he doesn’t understand him. Daki always puts his full effort into what he does just so he can out do Etsuko although Etsuko usually doesn't care if he is better than him or not. '''Background Information''' Etsuko was born 11/14/196 A.N. at 9:00 pm, he was born an average size for a new born with almost no health problems. He was an only child with both his mother and his father, his father’s name was Nara Jio and his mother’s name was Nara Kaede. Growing up as a baby his parents said he always seemed to be exploring things, as he also loved to play with building blocks. He learned to walk at a young age of nine month were he would adventure his wobbling bode off to random places. As he grew older he still was an adventure type even though he became more to him self, but he would instead of exploring places he would explore books and knowledge. His mother said his behavior was encouraged by his father, since his father is very similar as he also would try to teach Etsuko anything he can understand. As well his father would take time out of each day explain his country’s history and their clan history; since to his father knowing your clan and background is one of the most important things to know. When Isamu was finally old enough to go to school he did so with ease as he did so with most things in life taking them at his own pace. In school he got to know most of his classmates by observing them since he kept to him self most of the time. He got know most of them by observing instead actually talking to them. Although he was not shy if some one did approach him he would engage in a conversation, although sometimes offending them due to his sarcastic personality. In school he would find it a drag at times as well he often dint put forth most of his effort. But with his days as academy student finally coming to an end he figures it might be time for him to start applying more effort since his academy exam should be coming up soon. '''Roleplaying Library''' NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approved by:'''